


A boy who lacked manners

by PinkFluffyBabboonButt



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Ace!Near, High School AU, M/M, Mello is a cunning fluffball, as opposed to what Light and L think, but he's a nice guy, well there's not much fluff, with no high school scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFluffyBabboonButt/pseuds/PinkFluffyBabboonButt
Summary: An au by Tumblr blog haleybopcomet: "A high school AU where Near is Light and L's son, and he eventually begins dating Mello. Once Light and L find out, they immediately become overprotective and demand they invite Mello to dinner so they can actually meet him, but it turns into a full interrogation session.Bonus points if Mello makes an awful first impression by showing up dressed in all black leather and by motorcycle."





	A boy who lacked manners

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too long trying to write this. My head is a mess, thee are way too many grammatical errors, typos and certainly way too many commas. But worry not I'll try to come back to fix this asap. Hope you guys like this :)
> 
> Edit: I just realized I forgot to fix the most important thing -.- the title. Stupid me.

"Fuck!"

The little curse, barely mumbled, didn't escape Light's ears. L on the other hand was busy being horrified by the skimpy vest and the tight pants. The overall black leather outfit. Of course, the motorcycle bothered him too. How could anyone possibly ride such a monstrosity? 

The boy was shorter than either of them but clearly taller than Near. Light blamed L for that. The man had taught their son to crouch all the time. Not that Light minded, at least Near used both of his legs when needed, unlike a certain someone. A sudden coughing brought both men back from their thoughts.

"Hello, Mr. Yagami, Mr. Lawliet," Mello said with a curt nod, his hands carefully tucked in the pockets of his leather pants.

Not even a handshake. Both men shared a quick glance. _Manners_ , this boy lacked manners.

"Hello, Mihael," Light said.

"Mello," Mello corrected.

"Oh, alright, Mello."

The three of them stood awkwardly by the door. Mello waiting for the cue from the men, both of whom were more than reluctant to let him in. It was Near who finally came to all of their rescue.

"Mello!" He pushed past his fathers, smiling broadly at the grumpy looking boy, whose face broke into a smile upon seeing the shorter boy.

"Hey babe!" He said pulling Near into a hug.

Once again L and Light shared a grimace. Mello shouldn't have done that. Light needed to know whether Near had told Mello already or not. It wouldn't be impossible that he hadn't said anything just so he could win the taller boy's heart. Light didn't need to look at his husband to know that he was thinking the same thing.

"What are you doing, standing here? Come in."

Near pulled Mello in, once again, pushing past his fathers. Light let out an exasperated sigh, and he was the only one to notice the glint in L's eyes as the man watched Mello take off the black boots he'd been wearing. They should've had known better than let Near have his way.

*****

 

_It had been a basic Monday when they had noticed the first change. The Friday before it Near had come home after classes looking painfully devastated. He'd barely eaten anything and kept himself locked up in his room for rest of the time. Usually such behavior indicated that he'd grown bored of his old hobby and needed a new one. Unsurprised by this sudden change both L and Light left him alone. Near always figured out a new hobby sooner or later. Trying to do something about his mood would've just annoyed him even further._

_On Monday when Near came back home looking bright and chirp his fathers finally let out a sigh of relief. No matter how calm they liked to act, they actually got easily quite worried for their son. But now that he seemed to have had found a new hobby there'd been no reason to fret over anything. If they only had known._

_It took two more weeks before either of them realized that Near's reason for sudden giddiness was more than just a hobby. The first signs were (not so) subtle. Near smiled more often. He would actually answer to Light's calls for meals and household chores, and at once, as if he had finally learnt that it was better to be done with things as soon as possible. He even started to ignore L's invitations to solve puzzles, play chess or do any other intellectual things L came up with for their free time. Soon he started to close himself up in his room again, but there was no dip in his mood. He was still as radiating as ever._

_First major tip off had been when Near had asked L if there were any chocolate bars in his stash of sweets. If the boy had inherited anything good from Light then it was his good sense of health. He barely ever ate any of the sweet junk that his father seemed to prefer over everything else. In fact he hated sweet things, up until L handed him a bar of chocolate. Neither L nor Light would ever forget the surprise and worry they'd felt that moment._

_The second tip off had been when Light one day caught Near sitting instead of crouching like his father. Or rather, practicing how to sit. He had his left leg turned outwards in front of him as he kept bending his right leg or turning it outwards and crossing it over the left leg. Light really hoped his son hadn't come up with some eating problem. He shared his concerns with L that night. They both agreed to talk about it with Near the following day._

_However, the following morning it had been way past the usual time and Near still hadn't woken up. Too worried to care about respecting the boundaries Near had set for them. Instead of waiting for him to come down for breakfast, they'd gone up to his room. Light would've almost rushed to check the pulse of their still sleeping son but L stopped him. In his rush Light had missed a lot of things._

_"Look," L pointed at the little altar like spot in Near's room where he kept all of his toys. There had been a significant amount of increase in the the clay dolls Near made of everyone. And all of the new ones were the same. Figurines of different sizes with yellow bowl cuts and black fullbody outfits. And of all the toys Near owned these figures seemed to have the most carefully carved expressions, that were friendly too. The figurine of Light had a frown, because he apparently nagged all the time about homework. L, on the other hand, had gotten comically huge eyes. Near never explained the reason behind it._

_They had found other things too. 'Mello' written all over Near's notebooks. And the biggest giveaway, Near's phone. Near refused to use it for anything else than answer it whenever Light called him (another thing he'd gotten from L). However, for once Near had been holding, clutching it to his chest, out of his own will. Carefully, Light pried the phone out of his son's hand. It didn't take long for L to get past the code on the phone. The last, a four hour long, phone call had been with Mello._

*****

 

Fast forward two months (Light and L had no idea how persistent Near could be) Near had finally given in and asked Mello to come over for a dinner. Which they were now having.

All four of them were sitting around the table, where Light had set up a wonderful meal. But only Light and Near were actually eating the food. L had dug straight away into the pudding pot and Mello, that ill mannered boy, had the audacity to pull out a chocolate bar and eat it as if Light's efforts to cook a fancy meal meant nothing. This boy had no _manners_ at all.

After a few mouthfuls it was L who decided to break the silence, for which Light was grateful. It was awful to watch his little child smile sickeningly at the bastard who'd lured him into loving him.

"So, how long have you known each other?" L asked, keeping his big black eyes strictly on Mello.

Mello took his time to clear his mouth. "We've known each other since our high school started." 

"So you're in the same class then?"

"Yes, we are."

"And how long have you two been dating?" Light asked, almost choking at the last word. His son, his little child, dating and already after two years of high school (as if he himself hadn't slept with L during the first term of high school). He still couldn't get over the idea.

"We started dating only about six months ago. Well, technically," Mello said calmly. 

A sudden clatter came from L's direction. The tiny tower of individually wrapped chocolate squares L had been building had toppled over. Light knew very well why it toppled over only after adding twelve squares. Nothing else than a big shock could make L's tiny buildings topple before the 50th piece. Light was shocked too. Near had been acting weird for only about three months. But six months? How didn't they notice anything?

However, at that moment, Light wasn't as concerned about L as he was enjoying the boy's reaction to L. He definitely had flashed a quick smirk. Light would've betted his life on it. Although it was weird, Light couldn't help feeling amused too. Shocking L such extent requires skills, and this boy had done it with only eight words.

Unfortunately, for Mello, Light's heart hardened as soon as it had melted for him. Mello hadn't only shocked his husband enough to topple down a twelve-chocolate-square tower but he also had the nerves to get all lovey dovey with Near, again. The boys were sitting on opposite ends flashing sickeningly loving grins at each other.

"Ahem," Light cleared his throat breaking the spell, "How'd you two get together?" He was still having trouble with the word 'dating'.

This time Near answered, "I asked him to go out with me."

It was Light's turn to have a mouthful stuck in his throat.

_Near. Had. Been. The. One. To. Make. The. First. Move._

He looked at his son, who was hiding behind his messy bangs (another atrocity he'd inherited certainly not from Light). His beloved son wasn't only dating a douchebag, but he'd also been the one to make the first move. 

"Oh, is it so Near, honey?" L asked, looking at his son from behind the tower he was building again.

"Yeah," Near mumbled, still blushing behind his bangs.

Of course it wasn't impossible for Near to do what he had done. But out of all the students in his high school, why Mello? But then again, it could be easily Mello's fault. He must've seduced their poor son. Strutting in that god awful outfit of his, showing off the scar (Near had told them about the motorcycle accident Mello had been in with his brother Matt), acting like a bad boy. Being a bad boy.

Light wanted to strangle the boy. How dare the boy lure their innocent child into his trap? But for now he needed to act civil. He'd promised Near he wouldn't chase Mello away. Somehow he'd known that his parents weren't going to like the boy.

 _"Then why date him at all?"_ Light wanted to ask.

"Near, you never told that you were the man in the relationship." Light asked, poison seeping from his voice.

Near gave him a confused look, trying to figure out what his father tried to mean. Light was glad he was confused, in fact that was the reason he'd used it. Near wasn't the brightest when it came to social cues, despite his unusual intelligence. As long as the bowl head got the meaning it was enough for him. And he did. Light wondered how high the boy had raised his eyebrow. Because from his expression it was obvious that he had, but the damn yellow bowl covering his eyes almost as much as Near's bangs did, hid his eyebrows.

"Dad, we both are men?" Near asked trying to figure the sudden invisible charge going on between his father and boyfriend. Meanwhile L was taking all the fun out of the situation. Trying to assess the nature of the boy who had managed sweep Near off of his feet.

"It was just an idiom, Near," Light barely kept himself from snapping. His eyes still keenly on Mello.

Mello returned the stare while calmly chewing on his chocolate. "Yeah, we both are. He asked me out and I paid the food," he said, holding Light's gaze.

L snorted, which earned him a kick under the table.

"Oh, well isn't that wonderful."

Mello just nodded.

Silence fell over them again. Light trying to come up with a new question, L over analyzing everything, while Near and Mello enjoyed the silence, still smiling at each other. After a while, it was L to break the silence. And Light was thankful for it. He'd entirely forgotten the hug in the beginning of this little meeting and was glad that L brought it up (technically).

"So have you gotten beyond the first base yet?" L asked, not really directing the question to anyone.

The reaction of the boys was something neither of the men hadn't really expected. Near scrunched his face in confusion for the second time that evening. Clearly the boy still hadn't learnt his Relationship Vocabulary 101. Mello looked confused too. But not in the same way as Near. He clearly understood what L meant but something else was bothering him.

As the silence filled with confusion dragged on Light decided it was about time they cut it out. They'd been roasting the boy long enough. It was time to roast him in the living room, it wasn't good manners to keep a guest at the dinner table forever. As soon as he got up cuing that the dinner was over, Mello pulled Near aside. He hadn't even thanked them for the meal he never ate.

_No manners at all._

As Light cleared up the table he noticed that Mello was talking to Near in a very animated way, while the other boy looked confused and thoughtful at the same time. He couldn't help the curiosity. He put the dishes back on the table and remained as silent as possible even elbowing his husband when the man tried to open his mouth for something.

_"I thought they knew?!"_

_"Know what?"_

_"That you're asexual."_

_"Of course, they know that. They were the ones to teach me about it when that girl, you know, I told you about it._

_"Yeah, you did. I'm sorry for bringing this up again. But I was just confused since your dad asked if we'd gotten past the first base."_

_"Oh, right. First base?"_

Light tried to remain as silent as possible without seeming suspicious, but Mello had dropped his voice a notch. Most probably too embarrassed to explain the bases out loud.

_"Oh, that's weird. I don't see why dad would ask that."_

_"I see. I was just worried. Didn't wanna make you come out in case you hadn't done so yet." ___

_"No, I did that ages ago. Don't worry, I'll ask dad why he asked it."_

_"Okay. Just remember that I would never do or force you to do anything that you're not comfortable doing, babe._

As Mello and Near shared a quick hug, Light and L shared a knowing glance. Maybe the boy wasn't as bad as they'd been thinking this far. 


End file.
